


Crush Culture Makes Me Want To Spill My Guts Out

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [20]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ace!Luther, Asexual Character, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: Luther doesn’t feel attraction to people, and at age 29, he figures out that that’s ok





	Crush Culture Makes Me Want To Spill My Guts Out

Luther never understood the giggling and blushing that followed his siblings mentioning certain celebrities names, or “cute” teens they saw during missions. Whenever they asked him about who he “liked”, he said, “I like all of you, and Mom, and Pogo.”

He supposed that he liked Allison, she always seemed like a kindred spirit. She never asked anything of him, they danced and they cuddled and whenever he was uncomfortable with what she was doing, she stopped. He thought she was pretty, but he never thought of her as “hot.”

When he got older, girls started throwing themselves at him and his brothers whenever they were in public. His brothers took it in stride, but Luther had a hard time coming to terms with that others wanted “things” from him. He felt like something was wrong with him, shouldn’t he like it?

He spent most of his adulthood alone, and when he was 29, he “did it” for the first time. It was the middle of the apocalypse, and he was drunk and high out of his mind. Later on, Klaus and Diego explained to him how it was wrong for a sober person to do things with an intoxicated person. That wasn’t why it felt wierd to him at first, but that realisation made him feel worse.

Now the threat was over, and he noticed that people started noticing him again. He didn’t understand why, he may have been considered attractive before the accident, but now? Klaus said it was because people liked his face. He still didn’t get it, he liked plenty of people’s faces, and he wasn’t lined up to sleep with all those people.

One time, he was out with his family do their weekly family outing, and this situation happened again. The girl at the counter batted her eyes and smiled at him. A lot.

Allison noticed that he was uncomfortable, and quickly pulled him away. They went home with armfuls of niknaks and groceries, and Allison and Luther volunteered to put them away.

They worked in silence. When they were halfway done, Allison spoke up.

“Hey Luther…”

He swiveled his head away from the cupboard he was filling. “Yeah?”

“I noticed that you were kinda uncomfortable with that girl flirting with you, and I was wondering…”

He made a “go on” motion with his head.

“Are you Ace?”

He stared blankly.

“I mean, you never wanted to do anything when we were younger, and you didn’t lose your V-card until you were 29.”

“I was never in public long enough to-”

“Yeah I know, but… ok, have you ever had a crush on anyone before?”

“No?”

“But you do have, like, emotional connections and romantic feelings and stuff?”

He paused and thought about it. There was a really nice girl that he met when he was fourteen, during a mission. He wanted to hold her hand, but that was the extent of his feelings.

“…Yes.”

“Ok, so that’s what being Asexual means. You don’t want to have sex with anyone, and you might not be physically attracted to them, but you still can feel romantically towards people.”

Luther turned back to his groceries. Allison almost seemed to panic.

“I’m not trying to force you to label yourself or anything-”

“No it’s fine, I just… I always thought something was wrong with me.”

She put her hand on his shoulder and gently turned him towards her. “There’s nothing wrong with you, there are lots of people who feel like this. I did charity work for LGBT+ kids a couple years ago, and tons of kids talked to me about it.” She said with a smile.

She studied his face for a moment, and asked tentatively, “do you want a hug?”

He nodded, eyes almost teary. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest.

“Theres nothing wrong with you.”


End file.
